customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolie Polie Olie (Jomaribryan's version)
''Rolie Polie Olie '' is a French-Canadian-American children's television series produced by Nelvana and Sparx*, distributed by Disney, and created by William Joyce, Maggie Swanson, and Anne Wood. The show focuses on a little robot who is composed of several spheres and other three-dimensional geometric shapes. The show was one of the earliest series that was fully animated in CG, and the first CG-animated preschool series. Rolie Polie Olie aired reruns on Disney Junior from March 23, 2012 - September 28, 2014. Rolie Polie Olie won a Gemini Award in Canada for "Best Animated Program" in 1999. The show also won a Daytime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Special Class Animated Program" in 2000 and 2005. William Joyce won a 1999 Daytime Emmy for Best Production Design for this series. The show has a vintage atmosphere reminiscent of the 1950s to mid-1960s, with futuristic elements. Synopsis The show focuses on the Polie Family, who live in a teapot-shaped house in a geometric world (Planet Polie) populated by robot-based characters. The stories revolve around a young robot named Olie learning life lessons and going on wacky adventures (either real or imaginative) while growing up. These often include his little sister Zowie, his inventor father, his hard-working mom, his fun-loving grandfather Pappy, and his dog Spot. Although most of the main cast is composed of circular bots, other characters are featured in other shapes, such as Olie's friend Billy Bevel and his family, who are square-shaped bots from Planet Cubey. Characters * Olie Polie - A robot boy and the show's main character. He is very friendly, inquisitive, and loves his family and friends. * Zowie Polie - Olie's younger sister, Gizmo's niece, Pappy's granddaughter and Mom and Dad's daughter. She is also very inquisitive (The episode But Why?, for example, has her keep on annoying the family by asking "Why?" about everything imaginable) and loud. She loves Olie and enjoys emulating him, sometimes to Olie's chagrin, too. Her name is actually pronounced like the name "Zoey" instead of like the word "zowie" (which rhymes with Howie). * Spot - Spot is Olie's faithful dog. As revealed in the episode But Why?, he was given his name because he left a "spot" on the carpet as a puppy. * Mr. Percy Polie - Olie and Zowie's father and Pappy's second son. He is an inventor, similar to G2 Droid from Star Tours, whose various inventions frequently get out of hand and gets him and the family into trouble. * Mrs. Polina Polie - Olie and Zowie's mother. She is a homemaker. * Pappy Polie - Percy and Gizmo's father and Olie and Zowie's grandfather. He runs a farm by himself and is best known for his unruly dentures. * Billy Bevel - Olie's best friend. He lives next door. He is a cube shaped boy who, along with his family, is originally from Planet Cubey. * Gizmo Polie - Olie and Zowie's uncle who is also Mr. Polie's brother and Pappy's older son. He rides a motorcycle named Motorboy, and he also has an Elvis Presley like impression. * Aunt Polieanna - Olie and Zowie's great aunt and Pappy's sister who appears in The Baby Bot Chase and in Season 6. * Baxter and Bonita Jaquita Bevel - Billy's parents. Baxter wears glasses and has a surprisingly deep laugh, despite having a somewhat high-pitched voice. Bonita is an accomplished dancer and acts similar to her husband. They are friends of Mr. and Mrs. Polie. * Space Boy - A young super-hero and star of Olie's favorite TV show Space Boy. Along with his companion Space Dog, he frequently saves the universe from various threats on his show, and occasionally appears to help out Olie. Both Space Boy and Space Dog resemble Olie and Spot, with the main difference being that Space Boy and Space Dog are blue and silver, and Olie and Spot are yellow and brown. * Coochie and Coo Polie - Olie and Zowie's adopted baby brother and sister. They first appeared in the movie The Baby Bot Chase and the Season 6 episodes. * Binky Bevel - Billy's baby brother. His head has the ability to spin when his belly button is pressed in. He is best friends with Zowie. At first, Zowie was jealous of Binky and did not want to get along with him. But soon they became friends. * Screwy - A new kid in town, specifically being a lugnut. In his early appearances, Screwy acts as a bully towards Olie and his friends; one episode had Olie actually driven to punch him. However, Screwy quickly became a member of the gang. * Polly Pi - A red-haired female classmate and friend of Olie and Billy. She first appeared in the Valentine's Day–themed episode Looove Bug, where she moves into Polieville, and Olie and Billy, who compete with each other for Polly's affections, immediately fell in love (via being bitten by the Love Bug) with her until they bumped into Mr. Polie. Polly owns a pink poodle named Fifi. * Wheelie - An older kid with a single wheel instead of legs due to the fact of him being a "Roll Bot." He is very athletic and acts as a sort of mentor towards Olie and Billy. * Dicey - Billy's pet cat. She is often chased by Spot. She is an orange cat with a body that, as her name implies, resembles two dice. * Mrs. Ethel Triangle - Olie's teacher. She has a triangular hairstyle, body and, earrings. * Big Gene Green and Little Gene Green - Two aliens from the Little Green Planet who accidentally crash–landed on Polieville and befriended Olie and his family. They reappear when Olie and his dad visit their planet, only to find it much too small for their comfort. They are notable for the way they often 'backward speak' sentences similar to Yoda. * Chuck Squarey - A pop musician who, like the Bevells, is from Planet Cubey. His song and dance, "The Twirl," is a major hit around the galaxy. He is apparently friends with his fans, the Bevels and the Polies. * Klanky Klaus - The show's equivalent of Santa Claus, he lives on his own planet, Chillsville. * Gloomius Maximus - An evil space pirate who can stop the fun, and make the universe gloomy. He is the main villain in The Great Defender of Fun and makes a few appearances on the show during Season 6 as reformed character. Voice cast * Cole Caplan as Olie * Kristen Bone as Zowie * Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel * Robert Norman Smith as Spot/Big Box/Space Dog * Adrian Truss as Mr. Polie / Uncle Gizmo * Catherine Disher as Mrs. Polie * Len Carlson as Pappy * Noah Reid as Screwy * Jennifer Gould as Miss Triangle * Ellen Ray Hennessy as Bonita * Rebecca Brenner as Polly Pi * Philip Williams as Baxter * Michael Cera as Little Gizmo * Sunday Muse as Binky * Richard Binsly as Dicey * Howard Gerome as Klanky Claus Episodes Main article: List of Rolie Polie Olie episodes Broadcast United States * Playhouse Disney (Disney Channel) (October 1998-September 2006) * Disney Junior (March 23, 2012 - September 28, 2014) Canada * CBC Television (1998-2007) * Treehouse TV (2006-2009, 2010-2013) * YTV Play Time (2009-2010) * Knowledge Network * Disney Junior (2015-present) * SCN United Kingdom * Channel 5 (Part of the Milkshake! program block) (2002-2008) * Playhouse Disney (1999-2007) * Tiny Pop (2009-present) Slovakia * 1 Seo France * France 5 (Part of the Zouzous program block) Malaysia * Playhouse Disney Indonesia * Lativi (now tvOne) * Spacetoon Philippines * ABS-CBN (2002-2003) Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Playhouse Disney Shows